You Found Me
by SlayaNoelle
Summary: A/U. A new person arrives that may change the comfortable course Bella is on with Edward. J/B and B/E. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**You Found Me**

**Author's Note**: So, Okay, I've only written a few stories, and have deleted most of them now. I've moved on from my Buffy/Angel days. I'm more into Twilight now. And, even more recently, into the Jasper/Bella pairing. I find it interesting. I'm still a huge Edward/Bella gal,but I'd like to try something with this. So, keep in mind, this is my first Twilight fic at all, so be gentle. If anyone would like to be a Beta, please let me know.

This is A/U. **These characters are not mine, and never will be. Just borrowing them to make my own story. The characters and backstory of them belong to Stephenie Meyer. The song, I may or may not use later but that the title came from is You Found Me by The Fray.**

Reviews are always welcome, but be nice okay? Isn't this for fun?

"Really, Alice? Is that necessary?" I questioned.

"Bella, just do it. Okay? It's not going to hurt you to just get dressed up nicely for this. We are celebrating!" Alice replied.

This was just great. I was in Alice's room, watching as she dolled me up for the evening.

"You're saying I don't normally dress nicely?" I asked. She giggled slightly, continuing her task at hand. I rolled my eyes. What would I do without my little pixie friend?

Alice Cullen was my best friend. We've been pretty much inseparable since our freshmen year of college. We are now getting ready to graduate and she wanted to celebrate my getting a job as a writer with the Metro Seattle Newspaper, after graduation. We lived together in our town home just off campus. Any time she got the opportunity to do my hair and dress me up like I was her doll, she did. I knew this would be a long night.

"When are we supposed to be there?" I asked.

"By 7. Now, just relax, or I'm never going to be able to finish!!" she exclaimed.

I looked at my watch. Great, it's 4:45. I've got a lot to endure. I did as she asked, knowing if I just let her do her thing, the night would go smoothly.

Alice used these opportunities to practice for opening her own boutique. She was an amazing designer and did an amazing job styling outfits and hair. Her business major would do her well when opening her own place.

I sighed, hoping she would hurry up. I wasn't the type of girl to get dolled up every time I left the house. I was more than happy to throw my hair up in a messy bun and leave in my sweats and a sweatshirt.

"Is Edward picking us up?" I asked, curious as to when I'd finally get to see him. Edward Cullen, Alice's brother, was a med student at the med school on our campus. We'd been dating since freshmen year. He had been so busy lately with exams, we hadn't got to see each other much in the last few months.

"Patience, Bella. Yes, he'll be here with Emmett and Rosalie around 6:45." Alice replied, apply hairspray to the loose curls she'd made with my hair. Emmett Cullen, was Alice and Edward's older brother. He was working as a sports writer for the Metro Seattle paper and helped me get my job. He wanted to take all of us out tonight and celebrate. Rosalie Hale was his fiancée.

"I think they are bringing someone with them. Rose's older brother. Jasper, I think?" Alice said, setting down the can of hairspray and starting on my make up.

"I didn't know Rose had a brother,"

"Yeah, he's from LA. He's up here looking for a job as a history teacher or something. I think Rosalie is trying to set me up with him," Alice chuckled. Alice was one of the most independent women I knew. She hadn't dated for quite awhile, and I was beginning to think she liked it that way. Even though, I knew she hated being the 5th wheel when we all went out.

Ever since starting college, it had always been Alice, Edward, Emmett and I. We were so close. I even went home with them during the holidays. Both of my parents had passed away in a car crash my first semester freshmen year of college. Without Alice, Edward, and Emmett, I'd be so lost. I owed them a lot.

When my eyes started to get watery, Alice lifted my face to look at her.

"No tears tonight, Bella. They love you. You know that. They want you to be happy." Alice simply said in a soothing voice. Every now and then, I get misty eyed and have to be brought back to the now. I miss them and love them with every fiber of my being, but I can't remain stuck in the past and guilt. I nearly killed me.

I took a deep breath and let it out. I smiled at Alice slightly as she began to get back to work.

"So, have you and Edward talked about..ya know?" Alice pryed.

"About the sex or about moving in together?" I asked.

"Either," she smiled.

"Well, I don't think that either is going to happen," I grumbled. I love Edward. So very much. But, he is very old fashioned. He believes we should wait for marriage before having sex and before moving in together. I, on the other hand, am ready to both. We're kind of at a stalemate in our relationship and it's causing some tension at times.

Alice just smiled. But, I noticed it wasn't her normal smile. "What's going on? What do you know?" I asked, curious as to what that sly grin was for.

"Not a thing. I am just amused," Alice replied. Although she may not be in a relationship, she sure gets more action than I do. Lucky.

"Laugh it up," I replied smartly.

"All done!!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm going to get ready. DO NOT mess up my hard work!!"

As she shut the door, I allowed myself to look in the mirror. She did an amazing job, if I may say so myself. My hair was perfect. I have long brown/reddish hair that she curled at the ends and left them wavy. She put on just the right about of blush, eyeliner, and eye shadow to accentuate my already pale skin. She kept it simple, which I'm definitely going to have to thank her for. I put on some clear gloss and went to the bed to look at what she picked out for me to wear. No sweatpants were with this ensemble. She laid out a black ¾ length sleeve boat neck shirt with a jean skirt that was a little high than I normally like. But what the hell right? I grabbed the low-heeled thigh high black leather boots she laid out and put them on. See, I'm a klutzy individual. If I wear heels too high, I'm screwed. I usually end up either bleeding or in the hospital with the high heels her and Rosalie choose to wear.

We were ready to go about ten minutes later. As I was coming out of my bed room, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Alice," I called, as she was putting the finishing touches on her gloss which already looked perfect.

I opened the door and saw Emmett and Rosalie, but no Edward. My slight anger began rising. "Hey guys, where's Edward?" I asked, letting them into our apartment.

"He's going to have to meet us down there. He had to stay late at the clinic," Emmett said, giving me a sympathetic smile. He knew how important it was for Edward and I to see each other tonight and spend some time together. Every one had noticed how we had been drifting apart lately.

I sighed. "Well, are we ready?" I asked, not wanting to talk about it further.

We arrived at the club and I was getting slightly more agitated as I did not see Edward there. I know I shouldn't be upset. He was working so hard on something he loved so much. But, it was difficult being a relationship this long and having for the last few months to talk to each other through voicemail. I took a deep breath and got out of Alice's shiny yellow Porsche. She says it's her baby, I say it was an impulse buy. We met up with Rosalie and Emmett at the door and went in. I noticed some blondish brown haired guy waving, and it looked to be he was waving at us.

"Alice, who is that?" I asked, wondering if I was hallucinating.

"Rosalie, I think that's for you," Alice said, pointing out the guy to her.

Rosalie immediately perked up and ran towards the guy. Emmett smiled and followed.

"Must be her brother," I mumbled. Alice looped her arm through mine and we made out way to the table.

"I'm so happy to see you, Jazz," Rosalie said. "These are my friends, Bella and Alice. Alice is Emmett's little sister. Their other brother should be here shortly,"

"Pleasure to meet you," Jasper said, extending his hand to me first. I smiled politely and took his hand. Jasper smiled back and moved onto Alice and then Emmett.

"Definitely not my type," Alice said, grabbing my arm again and dragging me to the bar. I could feel eyes on me, and turned around to see Jasper back at me, a slight smile on his face. I reddened slightly, and faced Alice who had stopped us at the bar for our first round of drinks. We ordered our usual, her a cosmo and me a beer, and the drinks for everyone else. We brought them back and Jasper pulled out the chairs for me and Alice. What a contrast between the Hale siblings. Rosalie was gorgeous and blunt and open. Jasper was gorgeous as well, but quiet and polite.

"Jazz, she's taken, and Alice isn't a relationship kinda gal," Rosalie said, making both Alice and I look at her funny. "What?"

Jasper just smiled and went back into conversation with Emmett. Alice and Rosalie were in deep conversation about Alice's idea for a fall line. I sighed and checked my phone. 1 new text.

"Hey, love. I'm almost done here and I miss you!! Can't wait to see you," Edward's text message said. I smiled, feeling slightly better and joined the boys conversation about sports. I had no ability to play whatsoever. Klutzy. But, I do enjoy watching basket ball and hockey.

"I picked UNC to be dropped by Memphis," Emmett said, taking a drink of his beer.

"UNC by 10 over Memphis," Jasper said, taking a drink of his jack and coke.

"I think it might be a rough run for UNC, but that's who I'm holding out hope for," I said.

They both looked at me. Emmett gave me a pat on the back. "Well, keep dreamin' kid," he laughed. "They barely won to make it to the Sweet 16."

I shrugged, knowing my bracket was doing pretty good so far.

"Alright you three, quit talking sports. Emmett, come dance with me," Rosalie said, grabbing his hand.

"I love this woman," Emmett said following happily.

"I need to go freshen up and check this place out for some candidates," Alice said, winking at me. I knew she was checking to see who she'd be taking home tonight.

"Well, that's interesting," Jasper said, holding his drink up. "I hear a congratulations is in order?"

I raised my drink to meet his. "New job as a writer." I took a big drink, finishing off my first of the night. I got up to get another and Jasper grabbed my arm.

"Let me," he smiled and went to the bar. I watched as he charmed the bar tender and politely turned down a highly intoxicated female practically throwing herself at him. I watched, enthralled. I shook my head, knowing I should not have any thoughts about someone, especially my best friend's girlfriend's brother. Who was very hot. Bad idea. I turned my focus to my phone, seeing no missed calls or messages.

Jasper set down my beer in front of me and took a seat next to me.

"So, I, uhh, hear you're a history teacher?" I stumbled, seeing for the first time tonight, his gorgeous brown eyes.

Jasper smiled again, a slight smirk, and looked down. Damn, what a cute smile. Wait? Did he just say something?

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, knowing I'd been caught staring.

"Yes. I'm looking to work at private school in Seattle," he chuckled, turning slightly red.

"What time frame of history do you enjoy?" I asked leaning in as well, being that it was so loud in this place.

"I love Civil War times, all the way to today. Or yesterday, considering the topic is "history"," Jasper quipped.

I laughed. He was pretty cool to talk to, and not a bad looking guy.

My phone buzzed and I looked down, noticing a text message. I hurriedly looking at it, thinking it was Edward saying he was here. I was wrong. It was from Alice. "You good over there? I think I found a guy. Want me to come back?"

I replied: "Nah, I'm good. Just chattin' with Jasper. If you wanna go or whatever, go ahead, Edward is coming and he'll bring me home."

"Sorry," I looked to Jasper, feeling rude for being on my phone.

"Nah, don't worry about it," he said, finishing his second jack and coke. "Want another?" he asked noticing mine practically empty as well.

"Sure," I replied, seeing Alice had texted me back again. "I'm outta here. Found a cutie. Don't wait up!!"

I chuckled. Alice was adventurous, that's for sure.

The night continued on, Emmett and Rosalie only stopping every once in awhile to get drinks. Jasper and I continued talking, while I was getting buzzed.

"I don't have a ride hommmme," I found myself saying, not really realizing I'd been drinking so much.

"Who'd you ride with?" Jasper asked.

"Alice, who left awhile ago with another conquest," I giggled, then hiccupped. I continued giggling for a few more minutes. I noticed Jasper then checked his phone.

"Rosalie and Emmett left too. Guess we didn't even notice," he said, the alcohol not having much of an effect on him. Apparently, I'm the only light-weight.

"Shit," I cursed, and giggled again.

"Here, let me get you home," Jasper said, extending his hand to take mine. He helped me up and I stumbled into him slightly, and he caught me. Boy, this isn't good.

I quickly, not gracefully, pulled myself away and began to straighten myself. His hand were still on my hips, holding me steady.

"You okay?" he asked, looking honestly worried not amused.

"Uhh..umm..yea," I verbally stumbled, blushing for yet the tenth time in the last 30 seconds.

He led me towards the door, a hand hovering on my lower back, guiding me out the door. Where his hand was, I felt an electrical spark. Something I hadn't felt in a long time. We made it to the parking lot where I managed to make it to his car, with obvious help from him. He was about to open the door when I ran to the front of the car and to an open area of the parking lot and vomited. Violently. I felt someone grabbing my hair and rubbing my back soothingly. As I was finished, I stood straight up too quickly and regretted it. I felt back into my current favorite person who held my hair back. It was Jasper. He smelled so nice.

"You smell wonderful," I said, my face going into his neck.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Let me get you home, okay? You'll feel better once you get into bed. You just have to show me where you live okay?"

I grumbled something that even I couldn't comprehend and slid into the passenger seat of his jeep. Next thing I knew, we were pulling in front mine and Alice's home.

"Thanks Alice," I heard Jasper say into his phone as he opened the door and came around to my side of the car. He bent down and gently helped me out of the car.

"Whe—what time is it?" I asked, leaning into him as he led me to the door, which I noticed was open and had a small pixie standing in the doorway with a slight grin on her face.

"2 a.m." Jasper replied quietly. He helped me up the stairs and led me to Alice, who was still smirking.

"Thank you for bringing her home, Jasper," Alice said, helping me in.

"My pleasure," he said, squeezing my hand one last time and turning to go.

I released him and walked straight into the muscular chest of Edward. Oh shit.

"What is this Bella?" Edward asked, obviously agitated.

Now, I'm screwed.

AN: To be continued. Please tell me of any errors and/or if this is a sucky story. What do you wanna see happen next? Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemons. Don't like them, it's not a good chapter for you**

I just stared into Edward's eyes, unsure what to say.

"Are you drunk?" Edward asked, lowering his tone and embracing me. I could tell he was just woken up by us coming in. Apparently, he was staying the night tonight, but forgot to tell me. Apparently, I should've been quieter in my "graceful" entrance.

"Jus a lil," I said, leaning into him.

"Wait a sec, who is that?" Edward asked, watching a retreating form go to his car.

I was yet again, frozen, unsure what to say.

"That's Rose's brother. He called me a little bit ago asking for directions to drop Bella off. Rosalie and Emmett must've left and didn't know I left. He didn't want to wake anyone, but Bella had passed out in his jeep. So, he brought her home," Alice said, going into the kitchen and getting a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Here, Bella, take this. Drink this whole glass. You're lucky it was Friday and we have nothing to do tomorrow," Alice said, too cheerily.

I vaguely remember taking the water and putting the pill in my mouth and swallowing. It was like I was here, but it was all hazy. Figures.

"Love, let's get you upstairs," Edward whispered into my ear. Alice rolled her eyes and went into her room.

"Mmmmk," I replied, going up the stairs with Edward.

Edward led me into my room, or sometimes our room, and set me on the bed. He helped me undress and got out my favorite pair of pajamas.

"Did you throw up?"

"Yea,"

"Do you think you're going to again?"

"Nope," I emphasized the "p" a little too much on that reply, trying to seem less drunk than I actually was. What had happened?

"I'm off tomorrow, so I'll be here when you wake up," Edward murmured into my ear. I wasn't ready for bed. Even though, I was drunk, I was not ready for bed. Kinda hoping Edward would want to fool around a little bit. After I was dressed, I lay down next to him and began drawing circles on his chest with my finger tips. My hands kept going lower with each circular motion. He was barely conscience of my attention as his head was in a medical book of some sort. What the hell do I have to do?

"Bella," he whispered, obviously liking my ministrations. That gave the encouragement to lean up and kiss him, hard on the mouth. I began licking his lower lip, wanting him to grant me access to his mouth. I heard the book hit the floor and I began leaning more into him, wanting to feel him. He granted my tongue access and we began a passionate, heated kiss. My hands wound in his hair and I rolled on top of him. My lips left his and I began sucking on his neck.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I….want this…..right now…." Edward told me. Oh, I could tell. So what's the damn problem?

"We can't, love. I promised you we'd wait. I'd like to keep that promise, wouldn't you?" Edward said, licking my ear. Damnit.

I didn't say anything as I began to scoot lower, wanting to push him a little further see if he'd let me get away with it. As soon as my heat touched the head of his hardness, he tensed.

He grabbed my face gently and kissed my lips. "I love you. More than anything. Not tonight," he said sweetly, after he groaned. I grumbled again and rolled off of him, and left him a view of my back. Ugh, this sucks.

He began kissing my shoulders and neck, slightly rubbing my stomach, which he knew I loved when my stomach hurt.

"Goodnight, love," he whispered as he settled in behind me.

I could hear someone opening the door to my room, where I was alone. This didn't make any sense as Edward was supposed to be here. I slowly opened my eyes to see the lovely brown ones of Jasper.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked, covering myself.

"I could feel your sexual tension from across campus at Rosalie's. Thought maybe I could help you with that," he smirked. That gorgeous smirk from earlier tonight. Made my heart melt in to a puddle. Damn, he was sexy.

I didn't say a word as I leaned over and grabbed him, crushing his soft lips to mine. He took off his coat and shoes, his lips never leaving mine. I began to unbutton his shirt and kissed his chest.

"Bella, I want you. I have wanted you since I first laid eyes on you tonight at the bar," he moaned, lifting my spaghetti strapped shirt over my head. After FINALLY getting his shirt off, he crushed me to him, our bodies as close as we possible, giving the position of me kneeling on the bed and him standing up. And of course considering we both had our lower bodies still fully clothed. Hopefully that would change. And soon.

"You make me feel.." I moaned out, having issues with his belt. He released my neck to tend to his own belt as I took my pants off. He and I both just stood there in our underwear. I needed him, more than air, more than anything. And now.

I lay down on the bed and he came with me. Not wanting to be apart for long. I cupped his face as he settled between my legs, rubbing his hardness against me, through our underwear. "Jasper, I need you.." I said, too worked up for coherent thought.

"You wish is my command, sweetheart," he told me, pulling my panties down and then his boxers. I laid there exposed to him. He had that damned grin on his face again. This time it was mixed with lust, want, and need.

"You are gorgeous, Bella," he said as he began kissing near my belly button. "Magnificent."

I grabbed his head and pulled it toward mine. I kissed him hungrily showing him how much I want him.

I watched as he slid on a condom that seemed to come from no where. He positioned his head at my entrance and I could feel myself become even more excited, if that was even freaking possible.

"So wet, darlin'," he said pushing himself into me.

"Bella!!" someone exclaimed and as I opened my eyes, I realized that I had just had a dream. An unbelievable, amazing, erotic dream. Oh shit, who just called me?

I opened my eyes, realizing I was still in bed with Edward. Who was looking at me as if I'd grown two heads. What the hell?

" Bella, you were moaning. Are you okay?" Edward asked.

I know I turned this new shade of red that had never been discovered.

Edward smirked, knowing what kind of dream I was having. "In due time, love."

He rolled out of bed and kissed me. He went to his drawer I had for him and pulled out a pair of adidas pants and a t-shirt. I felt pretty damn good today considering I'd gotten slightly drunk last night. Definitely wasn't my worst drunken night. I rolled out of bed and changed into my own pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"What do you feel like doing today?" Edward asked me. "I've got some errands to run, but after that, it's all us until Monday."

"While you're running your errands I'm gonna go for a run. Feel like going to see a movie or something tonight?"

"After last night you want to go out again?" he asked, giving me the trademark Edward smile. I loved it.

"This time I want to go out with my boyfriend," I said, half-heartedly.

"I know I've been gone a lot, for awhile. That'll all change soon. I have an idea for tonight. I'll pick you up at 6?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me. I leaned in and he kissed my neck and sucked on my ear lobe. My breath caught and I turned toward him. I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him. He kissed me back with passion that I hadn't seen from him in awhile. Maybe he really was going to try and make more time for us.

He, all too soon, released me catching his breath. He kissed my forehead and took my hand. I walked him to his car and began to turn back to get my shoes from the house.

"I love you Bella. I'm going to surprise you with where we're going tonight, but you don't have to dress up. Don't worry," Edward smirked and drove his silver Volvo away.

Well, I can't believe I had a dream about Jasper. That was strange. I never have naughty dreams like that. Not even with Edward. Interesting. Well, good thing I'm not going to see him again, right?

Before I even realized it, I had run a mile. I looked around noticed I was right at Rosalie's house. Of course her car wasn't there, she was probably still with Emmett. I ran by and made it another half mile. That was before I managed to step down wrong on my ankle and fell on the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" A smooth voice asked me. I was beyond embarrassed. I quickly got up and fell over again, this time being caught by the smooth voice.

"Bella?" The voice asked. I was in a lot of pain. I mean, a lot. I looked at the person who had caught me and saw the chocolaty eyes of Jasper.

"Jasper.." I began, silent tears coming down my face.

"You had a bad spill. Are you okay?" He asked, examining me. I went to stand on my ankle again and felt a searing pain in my ankle. Great. Fantastic.

"My..ankle.." I said between ragged breathes.

"Sit right here. Let me get my car and I'll take you to the campus clinic," He helped me to the curb as I clutched my throbbing and swelling ankle.

He was back in moments, which actually felt like an eternity.

"Here, get in." Jasper opened the door and led me to the seat.

"This is not the best way to meet people," I said, embarrassed.

"Well, I have to admit. This isn't the way I normally meet women. But, hey. It's all good," he said climbing into the driver's seat and taking me to the clinic.

He walked me into the waiting room and for again, I was glad Edward was not working. Embarrassing myself in front of one gorgeous man is enough for a day.

"Bella?" I looked at who was calling my name and found my boyfriend with a worried look on his face.

"Edward. What are you doing here? I thought you had errands?" I asked, getting slightly upset he was working.

"I got called in to fill in for awhile. I left you a voicemail. I am going to be running a little late tonight. What happened?" He asked, kneeling in front of me, looking at my still swelling ankle.

"I was running and fell after landing wrong," I said, disappointment evident in my tone. Here I was thinking that we would have tonight together. Great. This day is really starting to suck. It wasn't even noon yet and I'd already hurt myself and my boyfriend is damn near cancelling our plans. Fantastic.

I looked around and saw Jasper sitting off to the side. I smiled at him and he nodded in acknowledgement. Edward looked in the same direction that I had and saw him.

"Is that the guy from last night that dropped you off? Rose's brother?"

"Yeah. He found me once I fell. He brought me here," I said. He sounded pissed, and I couldn't exactly figure out why. Jasper had been nothing but nice.

"Right. Come on, let's get this checked out. It doesn't look broken. Let's get you some ice and elevate it," Okay. Sure. I waved to Jasper and went with Edward, limping miserably and leaning on him for support.

"Alright Bella, take these if the swelling gets unbearable and be sure to elevate it for the evening," Dr. Cullen, Edward, Alice, and Emmett's dad told me. He worked here at the clinic. Like father like son, eh?

"Thanks Carlisle," I said, going to stand and wincing. Damnit to hell.

"Edward, take an hour and go take her home and get her settled," Carlisle said as Edward led me out of the room into the waiting area. Jasper was still there, reading a magazine.

"Are you okay?" He asked, getting up and coming toward the three of us.

"I'm just fine. Sprained ankle. Thank you for bringing me," I said smiling at him again, the memory of my dream flashing in my brain. I reddened again, for about the 100th time since I'd met him.

Edward cleared his throat. "Well, let's get you home," he said.

"I can take her if you'd like," Jasper offered. Edward glared at him for a moment and then looked to me. "I mean, I see you are working here, Edward. I'd be more than happy to take her."

I looked to Edward who looked as if someone had just kicked him in the groin. He was still looking at me and then back to Jasper and then back to me.

"I'll just go with Jasper, Edward. He brought me here and stayed. I wouldn't want to be rude," I told him. He just looked at me and released my arm.

"I'll see you later," I kissed he cheek and went with Jasper. I limped like a klutzy moron and followed Jasper who opened the doors for me.

The ride back to my place was fairly quiet. Jasper seemed content with the soft sounds of Kings of Leon in the background.

We pulled up to townhouse and saw Alice was not there. I picked up my keys and reached for the door. Jasper was already there helping me from the car.

"You know, you've been awfully helpful this last 24 hour period. I owe you big time," I told him, limping to my door.

"You owe me nothing. I wouldn't allow anyone to just fend for themselves while intoxicated or on the ground with a sprained ankle. My Texas-ness won't allow me to be such an asshole." He chuckled as he took my keys from me and opened the door.

"Bed or couch?" he asked closing the door behind us.

"What?!" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Did you want to go rest in your bed or on the couch?"

Oh. Stupid ass. Duh.

"Oh, um, bed is fine. I could use a nap," I started hobbling to my bedroom and he followed, like a gentleman.

I sat down and went to go take my shoes off, but I just wasn't able to reach down far enough. My knee hurting also from the fall.

"Allow me, darlin',"

I took a sharp intake of breath when he spoke like that. His southern drawl a turn on, reminding me of that dream from this morning.

He gently took off my shoes and set them to the side of the bed. He helped me get more comfortable in bed and as he was helping me, I couldn't help but get this over-whelming feeling that this felt right. Like, even though I had just met him, this felt normal and good. Being taken care of by him. Not that Edward didn't take care of me. He did. Just as long as he wasn't working or too busy at the clinic or in the library studying. I couldn't blame him for that. He was following his dream. I am a big girl and can take care of myself. But, it was nice for once to be taken care of.

"Where'd you go?" Jasper asked me, our faces just a few inches apart.

"I just wanted to thank you for being so generous with helping me out last night and today. I just met you, and here you are tucking me in bed."

"Again, please don't thank me. It was my pleasure. It's not every day I get to tuck a beautiful woman into her bed. Plus, the parents taught Rose and me better."

He leaned in further to get the pillows from behind me and fluff them up. I could smell his scent again. His mixture of old spice after shave and cologne sweeping my senses. He pulled back looking me in the eye. We stayed like that for awhile, neither of us wanting to move. I leaned in and he leaned in to me. His lips hit mine and it was just as amazing as the dream. He sat down and put his hands in my hair, brushing my hair away from my face and threading his hands through my hair. It was heavenly.

I was startled when my phone began ringing. It was Edward's ringtone. I drew away from Jasper and looked at my phone and back to him. I looked at my phone and it was a text message.

"I, um, I.." I tried.

"Don't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…."

I put my fingers to his lips to silence him. I stared in his eyes and leaned in to kiss him again when I heard the front door open.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys!! I just wanted to thank all of you for reading my story. Thank you to those of you who were so kind in the reviews!! It means a lot. Your reading this and taking the time to review has made me want to continue. Thank you all so much, again.

Now, let me tell you. I am not a slut. Or a cheat. I have never done anything like that before. I love Edward. And I don't know what had gotten into me. But, it was amazing. Something like I'd never really felt before. Hmm.

Alice had come in after our kiss. She saw Jasper leaving my room and just smiled. What the hell? Okay then. I stayed in bed, watching Days of Our Lives and Dr. Phil. Alice came to check on me every now and then. What an amazing roommate. Seriously folks, every one should have their own Alice.

I had another dream, but this time of Jasper and I going on a date. I mean, seriously? I'm with Edward. Happy….right? My happy normal life has put itself into place and here I was ruining it. Should I tell him? Should I not? What the hell did I do? Oh shit. His lips were so good….ENOUGH. I shook the thoughts of Jasper out of my head and tried to think of what to do or say around Edward when he got home. I decided to just close my eyes, knowing a nap would be beneficial to clear my thoughts. I had to take a break. How could I even look Edward in the eye tonight? Seriously? I couldn't believe what had happened. I am not *that* kind of girl. But now, I guess I get it. The whole "cheating" thing.

I woke up a few hours later. I stretched, noticing that the swelling in my ankle had gone down considerably.

*knock knock*

"You awake, Bells?" Alice asked from the outside of my door.

"Yeah, come in,"

Alice flittered into my room gracefully, as always, and sat down on my bed.

"What was with Jasper earlier Bella?" She asked, not beating around the bush. Gotta love her.

I remained silent, unsure what to say. She was my best friend, but first and foremost, she was Edward's sister. She would hate me if I told her.

"There's some obvious attraction there. I understand that. Forget I'm his sister, and tell the me the juicy details!!" Alice chimed. Right. Okay. Do I have stupid written over my forehead?

"He's nice. He's been very helpful with me for the last 24 hours. I owe him," I answered stoically.

"But has he tried anything with you. I noticed last night the way he looked at you,"

"I'm with Edward, Alice. In case you've forgotten. I.."

She interrupted me. "I know that, silly. But, I think you and I both know that you aren't happy right now. Maybe if you took a break from him or whatever, you'd be able to figure out what the deal is." Wow. She really could read me like a book. I need to work on that. It wasn't that I wasn't happy. I was just slightly unhappy with my current situation with Edward. He was amazing and wonderful and all the sickeningly sweet adjectives. But, we've grown apart so much recently with him working and me accepting a job an hour away. What as going to happen then?

A tear rolled down my cheek at the thought of what was to come. I could feel it, something big was going to happen, I could just feel it. And, I wasn't sure if I could loose any of them. But, Jasper had gotten under my skin. I was at a complete loss as to what do to. I knew Jasper felt somewhat the same, obviously, from that kiss. But what now?

Alice smiled at my sympathetically. She knew I wasn't a horrible person.

"It'll all work out. Please just don't hurt my brother too much okay?"

That's it. I couldn't do this. I would forget Jasper. I swore to myself then and there that nothing would ever happen between him and I ever again. I wanted my life with Edward. Plain and kinda simple.

"I won't. I'll just pretend I never met Jasper. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen." I smiled at her sweetly.

She gave me a look that told me she didn't really believe that. But, I had to. After everything, I couldn't just let myself get caught up in a whirlwind caused by Jasper making his graceful entrance into my life. I refused. I wanted to go back to two days ago when Jasper wasn't even a blip on my radar.

At about 6:30, I decided to get out of bed and take a shower. Edward had called after my talk with Alice saying he would be able to get out of the clinic soon. I figured I'd get a head start on our night tonight. I stripped off all my clothes and put them in the hamper. I had a lot of thinking to do, trying to calm myself after the day's events with Jasper. Forget the fact that I'd come home really late last night or basically this morning, was slightly, but not too badly hung over, sprained my ankle, and then was kissed by a guy equally as gorgeous and amazing as my boyfriend. Wait..what am I saying? I barely know the guy. I turned the water on hot, trying to wash away this dirty feeling I had. Sighing, I put my head under the spray of the hot water and closed my eyes. I kept seeing Jasper and his lips, crashing into mine. As I let the water dampen my hair, I felt arms encircle around my waist. I gasped, not realizing someone had come into the shower with me. I turned around, with the shock evident on my face.

"Hey," Edward said, moving his hand to run circles along the small of my back.

"Hey, you scared me," I said, taking a deep, guilty breath.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear me open the door. I wasn't very quiet about it at all," Edward said, giving me his trademark smirk.

"Sorry, guess I zoned out," I said, pulling from his embrace.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked, putting my strawberry shampoo in his hands to put in my hair.

"Fine. Everything is just fine," I said, as his hands worked through my hair. I sighed contentedly.

That's when I'd decided to keep my little issue to myself. I couldn't break his heart. I couldn't lose him.

This was some of the best times, when I was simply just with Edward. His hands on me always gave me a sense of calm.

We finished our non-sexual shower, even though being that close to his naked form always sent me into a frenzy.

We dressed casually, as Edward had told me dressing up wasn't really a priority earlier in the day.

"Ready?" Edward asked, as I was putting the finishing touches on my hair. He leaned his body into mine from behind me, making me lean back into him.

"Yes," I whispered. I turned in his embrace and kissed him, hard on the mouth. He returned my kiss, clinging to me as if he were afraid I was going to leave. His fingers began playing the exposed skin at the bottom of my shirt. I wrapped my arms around his neck in an attempt to get closer to him. He allowed it, lifting me up onto the counter in the bathroom and standing between my legs. This, he never did. I could feel his erection between my legs, and I instinctively scooted even closer to him, wanting to feel him where I needed him the most. Forgetting Jasper would be easy. I just had to do it.

Edward broke our kiss, but remained in the same position. "I love you," he whispered against my ear.

I took a ragged breath. "I love you."

Edward drove and told me that we were going somewhere that I loved. He took me to The Villa, one of my favorite places to go.

I beamed when we parked the car. He knew just what it took to make me feel good.

We got our seats and looked at the menu. He ordered our favorite wine and we ordered our food, all without much talking. After our amazing kiss in the bathroom, no words were needed.

"Bella," Edward asked, breaking me out of the memory of that kiss.

"Yes?" I said, looking him in the eye. He looked so tired from all the studying and working at the campus clinic. I couldn't wait until he was able to get a full nights rest.

"You know how much I love you…." Edward began. What the….? Okay….? My heart started racing. A sentence that began with that never turned out good. Tears began welling at the corners of my eye, for fear of what he was about to say.

"I want you to become my wife. We've waited long enough and I'm almost done with school for now. I want you and I to be a family, start one of our own. What do you say? Will you marry me?" Edward asked, smiling. He got out a velvet box with what I could only assume was the ring in it. When he opened it, I gasped at the beauty of it. It was a princess cut diamond with littler diamonds all around it on a platinum band.

I sucked in a breath, my heart beating so out of control that I'm surprised no one saw it or heard it.

"I…." I began, tears spilling over.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know there is ZERO excuse for not having a chapter update in almost 2 years. So I'm going to continue with this story and hope not everyone has given up on me.

"Edward, I—"

I woke up to Edward standing over me, concern written all over his face. "Love, you okay?"

"Wha—?" Looking around, I noticed that my chair was over-turned and we were at The Villa. And then it all came crashing down on me. What had happened. Yep, Edward just asked me to marry him. And, I honestly did not know what to say.

"You fainted, Isabella. Maybe I should get you home," He said, helping me up off the ground. He paid the bill and went to get the car. I was stunned, to say the least. Not about the fainting, of course. Hell, if I had a nickel for everytime I fainted. Sheesh, I'd be a bajillionare. The career-minded Edward wants to make me his wife. Heavy. But, what shocked me even more was that I didn't know what to say. Ask me a week ago, a "yes" woulda sufficed. However, I can't stop thinking about Jasper. He had affected me in a way I didn't know was possible. A "weak in the knees" sorta thing. Edward did that too, but something about all this wasn't what I had originally planned. Jasper had, in a very small amount of time, made me realize that maybe this isn't the life I wanted. Or maybe I'd always known. SHIT.

"Isabella?" Edward asked cautiously, back with the car. Stupid mind.

"Yes, Edward?"

"You zoned out again. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, clearly concerned about my well-being and not just about my lack of an answer to the whole question that began my downfall tonight.

"Yes, I am fine. I don't know what happened. I just haven't been feeling well lately," LIAR.

"Okay, love, let's get you home," he said, opening my car door and getting in himself and driving me to my townhouse. Luckily, Alice wasn't there. I don't think I could deal with all this right now. Sleeping it off and then some alone time would do me good.

Edward grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine. "Are you sure it's not something else? Bella, you've seemed quite preoccupied the last couple days."

"No, I'm fine. Excited about this job starting in the summer and I'm really looking forward to a trip home," Really? Couldn't I have come up with a better bullshit excuse?

Edward let it alone. We pulled up to my parking spot and he walked me to the door. "It's okay you don't have an answer for me. Think about it?" he asked, opening my door with his key.

"I'm sorry Edward. I ruined this evening for us,"

"Not ruined. You scared me, Isabella. You've got lots on your mind. It's quite alright. I'll keep the ring here, and you just say it. I don't plan on leaving any time soon. I love you,"

"And I love you," I whispered as we got into my room. This was the point I was afraid of. I didn't know if I wanted him to stay or go and leave me be to my thoughts. I think he can sense it but is awaiting my decision.

"Edward—"

*beep, beep, beep*

Oh, I knew that quite well. Stupid 24-hour on campus clinic. Wait, this may be what I need. Edward took out his phone and looked at it.

He sighed. "I'm being paged. Did you need me tonight, Bella? I can stay if you want. It's not my force-in."

Great. Thanks. Put it back on me.

"Go ahead, Edward. It's fine. I'm just going to go to bed anyway. Do some thinking, you know…."

"Enough said, love." He kissed my forehead and smiled at me. He put his jacket back on and leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him innocently and pulled back. "Have a good shift."

"I'll come by tomorrow and check on you," he promised, walking back to his car.

I waited for him to leave and shut the door. Now what the hell am I going to do. My loving boyfriend wants to marry me. Isn't this what I've always wanted? Yes, it is. But, that was until some southern gentleman was in the forefront of my mind. What the hell? I sound so stupid. I pulled my pajamas on and laid down in bed. I just needed time to clear my head and make the right decision. I barely knew Jasper. I didn't even know if he had a girlfriend or if he was a criminal or anything. One thing is for certain, my head has been thrown for a loop and I don't know where this is going to lead me, for the first time in my life.


End file.
